The instant invention relates to a process for the spinning of a yarn by means of an open-end device with a spinning rotor in which the fibers are fed to a fiber guiding surface which widens in the direction of the spinning rotor, from which the fibers are deposited on a widening sliding surface of the spinning rotor after overcoming a gap, as well as a device to carry out this process.
The problem exists with open-end rotor spinning that the fiber substance in the produced yarn is not utilized optimally so that yarns of poorer quality than ring yarns are produced as a result. In a known device of the type mentioned above this problem is addressed in that the fibers to be spun are conveyed to a rotating fiber guiding surface of a guiding body which widens in the direction of the spinning rotor, from which they are transferred to the rotating inner wall of the spinning rotor (DE-OS 21 26 841). Although this principle results in considerable improvement of the yarn structure and characteristics. This advantage is however counteracted by the disadvantage that fiber loss occurs due to the fact that air streams out through the gap between the guiding body and the upper edge of the spinning rotor carry fibers as they pass from the guiding body to the inner wall of the spinning rotor. On the other hand this gap, of a certain size, is required as a certain quantity of air is needed to convey the fibers through the feed channel, this quantity of air having to be removed again after the fibers are separated from the air. The gap must be of sufficient size so that the required amount of air can be removed through it. Even when the fiber loss affects especially short fibers, this is a great disadvantage.